


My Hero

by otp_shipping



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otp_shipping/pseuds/otp_shipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael hates spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever finished, let alone published, so it probably isn't that good. Please let me know what you think.

“Um… Gavin… Could you, ah… come here… like NOW please!” Michael called form the living room. He was sitting on the couch hugging his knees to his chest. Gavin was in the kitchen making dinner and was a bit occupied.  
“Can it wait a second? I’m a bit busy, Micool.” he called back.  
“No… Gavin help!” Michael squealed helplessly. Gavin sighed as he left the kitchen.  
“What’s the matter, love?” He asked in a soft, kind tone. Michael squeaked and pointed at the floor.  
“It’s over the- OH god its getting closer! Gavin squish is!” Michael yelled, now sitting on the back of the couch. Gavin looked to see what it was that his boyfriend was freaking out about. He began to giggle and earned the death glare in return.  
“Michael, it’s only a spider.” Gavin cooed. “It’s harmless.”  
“HARMLESS. MY. ASS. Those motherfuckers can kill you!” He yelled pointing at the spider. Gavin giggled once more.  
“Out of all the bloody things in the world, you’re afraid of spiders?” he asked smugly.  
“Just fucking kill it.” Michael whined.  
“Alright Michael, if they bother you that much.” Gavin sighed. He walked over and planted his foot firmly into the carpet, sliding it side to side, making sure the spider was dead. “There, happy now?” Michael relaxed and slid back into a sitting position and Gavin placed a small kiss on the top of his head.  
“My hero.” Michael said jokingly. “You tell anyone of this, I will fucking kill you.”  
“I promise I won’t tell anyone, Micool.” Gavin reassured. “Aw bloody hell! Dinner!”  
Michael sighed, “My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> One night i was reading when, a motherfucking spider crawled up my arm and i freaked out and slept in the living room. The next morning i was trying to come up with prompts and this is what came to mind. I hope you liked it.


End file.
